Christmas I
Christmas I is the twenty-third episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse and the first Christmas special. Plot Carl:(waking up)Huh?(trys to move,but realizes he is tied on a torture chair)What the...?How did i...Of course. Suddenly, an strange shadow of someone shows in front of him Carl:Dr.Frank?Arkickson?Someone?Anyone? The shadow shows himself Carl:Santa?(WTF) Santa:Carl Shennyson. Carl:Wait,aren't you a good guy? Santa:I was.Until those kids started to bother me.So many wishes.I can't stand it anymore,but...nevermind. Carl:Dude,i am a pre-teen.Not a kid anymore! Santa:I don't care.Now tell me,where is the X-Chip? Carl:Ugh...(looks at the Xtratrix) Santa:Shennyson! Carl:I don't know.I suppose it's returned back to my boss. Santa:Oh.SO WHERE IS HE? Carl:My boss?Never gonna tell you. Santa:Then no gifts for you this year! Carl: -_-' Santa:I'll just look on the Extranet to find out about you.(takes out a laptop,puts it on the table and starts searching for "Carl Shennyson") Carl:So...Why did you kidnap me? Santa:Oh,you'll see.(evily smiles) Carl:(poor jaw drop) -THEME SONG- Malling Clover:Outfit for 560 $?No way! Sam:Wait, you are really gonna buy it? Clover:Hell no! Sam:And BTW,where is Carl? Clover:(looks around)Didn't he had to go in Christmas shopping too? Sam:Who knows? Clover:Oh whatever.But i can't believe there isn't any sale on clothes! Sam: -_-' Clover:What?Not my fault Carl and Alex are not here! Sam:We know for Alex,she's sick,but Carl?(thinks) While at Santa's hideout Santa:Aha!(clicks on "Info")You work in WOOHP?Perfect! Carl:Why did i made my own website?(fail) Santa:Have a good time with my servants!(puts an jetpack on,opens the window and flys in the night) Carl:What servants?(Arkickson and Dr.Frank show up)OH CRAP! Dr.Frank:Not happy to see us?(smiles) Arkickson:What should we do with him while that fat jerk is on the way? Dr.Frank:Hmph...(thinks of a few thoughs)How about... Arkickson:So? Dr.Frank:I have no idea.Santa wants him in piece,so... Arkickson:So what? Dr.Frank:No killing.Dumbazz. Arkickson:We should just wait the damn Santa. While at the Groove Clover:(walking and talking to Sam)Shopping is awesome!In fact,they did put clothes on sale!(Compowder rings)Fun over. Sam:Oh,shut up!(opens the Compowder)G.L.A.D.I.S.?Why didn't Jerry call? G.L.A.D.I.S.:We have an emergency!Jerry has been kidnapped! Sam:By who? G.L.A.D.I.S.:Wait,gimme a minute.(shows the picture)Looks like Santa has gone bad. Clover-Sam:Santa!? G.L.A.D.I.S.:I'm afraid so.And i also located,Carl is kidnapped too. Sam:When was he kidnapped? G.L.A.D.I.S.:(checks)3 or 2 hours ago.Jerry 3 minutes ago. Clover:Okay,give the gadgets! G.L.A.D.I.S.:I can't.Jerry has the key of the gadget room.And it's locked.Just put the spy suits.Good luck,spies.You'll need it. Clover:(clicks the button and her and Sam's outfit changes to spy outfit)There! Santa's hideout, 7:00 PM Jerry:What's going on here? Carl:Don't know.Don't care. Jerry:I knew you was gonna say that.(-_-) Carl:Why did Santa kidnap you too? Jerry:He wants that X-Chip. Carl:And...You have it here,right? Jerry:(blush)No. Carl:Darnit. Santa:So,Jeffrey. Jerry:My name is Jerry! Santa:Whatever.Where is X-Chip?I need it,NOW! Jerry:Well,i kinda don't have it...(sweats) Santa: ._. WHAT?!?!(starts yelling at Jerry)I need that chip! Carl:Okay dude,listen.If you help us,we can help you! Santa:If it's begging for releasing you,then NO. Carl:What do you need the Chip for?? Santa:I wanted it as a secret,but...It's for my 9000th invention. Carl:So,you are an inventor?Strange for an Santa Claus....And you are an stupid Santa. Santa:What?Oh really? Carl:Well,duh.You should just sneak into WOOHP and steal the chip. Santa:Hmph,i can't find a error in your logic.You're right. Carl:Of course i am.(smiles) Santa:Francis,Arson!Go steal the...(looks at them sleeping on floor)chip. Carl:Jerry,what the hell is that under you?(looks at the chip) Santa-Carl:The X-Chip!(Santa grabs it) Santa:(holding the Chip)It's mine!ONLY MINE!Muahahahahahahahaha!(lifts his invention and puts the chip inside) Carl:So what's the name of your "invention"? Santa:The SoleTickler 9000. Carl:Oh,a tickle machine.(looks at it)That small thing is a tickle machine?LOL Santa:You don't believe?(the machine evolves) Carl:Hell no.(Santa removes his shoes and he starts laughing and realizes that SoleTickler started to tickle his feet) Jerry:Actually,i think that machine is pretty cool... Santa:Still don't believe? Carl:N-n-no!(laughs) Suddenly Clover and Sam crash in Sam:Crime over,Santa! Santa:(puts on the jetpack)I don't think so!(flys through the window) Clover:You stay here,i am going for Santa.(turns on the Jetpack Backpack and follows Santa) Sam:Okay...(looks at the Carl)Carl? Carl:Turn...(laughs)the damn...(laughs again)MACHINE OFF! Sam:Ugh...(takes a look at the instruction)Aha.Aha.Aha.(trys to decode the machine to off,but it sets to reboot)Okay,now i need to untie you fast!(starts untieing him) Carl:(gets untied)Finnaly!Sam,you take care of Jerry.I need to do the hero thing,NOW!(transforms)Valek! Sam:A bat? Valek:You're right,it's dumb.(transforms)Big Chill!(breaks the wall and flys out) In The Air Big Chill:Where is Clover?(turns Xtratrix to chat mode)Clover,it's Carl.Where are you? Clover:Well,that's a problem.I am hanging on an helicopter...-_- Big Chill:(0_0)What? Clover:You heard...(Compowder slides out of her hand and starts falling on ground)I didn't see that coming. Big Chill:Clover?Clover?Clover?Damn.(turns off the chat mode)I have to find her,along with Santa! Clover:I wonder,what is this helicopter delivering?(reads the sign)Santa's?Wait a minute,Santa is driving this helicopter! Big Chill:(looks at the Clover on a helicopter)What?(Christmas music starts)What are you doing on that plane? Clover:Me?Mr.Santa tied me on here. Big Chill:Isn't it obvious?(freezes the rope) Clover:AH!Cold,cold,cold!(ice breaks)Thanks!(hugs Big Chill) Big Chill:Don't push it.(flys to main window of the helicopter) Clover: -__-' Big Chill:Arkickson,stop the helicopter! Arkickson:Yea,you're right.NEVER! Big Chill:(flys to the door of the plane and walks in)Now what? Arkickson:(clicks "Autopilot" button)Now you're dead!(grabs Big Chill for neck and lifts him in the air) Big Chill:Ugh....ugh...i...can't breath! Arkickson:And you won't breath for long!(shocks Big Chill with electricity and smiles) Big Chill:ARGHHH!Ahhh!(reverts back to Carl and falls down to floor) Arkickson:I got rid of you,pest.Now to get rid of that "Christmas".(turns off Autopilot and flys the helicopter himself again) Carl:Ugh...(starts getting up)Hey,i see stars!(passes out again) Arkickson:I should get my revenge now,but...I better hurry with this!(speeds up the plane and the doors open) Carl:Ow...(slides and fells out of the plane) Clover:(sees Carl falling to earth)Carl!(jumps and grabs Carl's hand)I hope this works!(pushes the Xtratrix and transforms Carl into AranoHawk)AranoHawk? Sam:(gets closer to Clover)Clover,it's no use!Turn your jetpack on and let's stop Arkickson! Clover:You are right.(turns on her jetpack)But i can't hold AranoHawk much longer! Sam:(clicks Xtratrix and reverts Carl back)Carl?Caarl??He passed out. Clover:Lol,i am not blind! Sam:And i didn't say you were.C'mon,let's get into that plane! Carl:(wakes up)Huh? Clover:You passed out. Carl:Oh.(transforms)He-he!(smiles) Clover:Karateman?You should use the most flyable alien,not the most ticklish alien! Karateman:Right.(transforms)DiggiKkop!(jumps into the plane)It's over,Dragonface! Arkickson:(pushes Autopilot button)Haven't you died yet? DiggiKkop:Nope.But everyone will if you don't stop this. Arkickson:Why should i?(Clover and Sam hop in) DiggiKkop:Because...Who will you revenge on?If i die,your vendetta is useless! Arkickson:You are right.Drill the damn plane,armadillo nose. DiggiKkop:If you want.(drills through the control pad)Not good.(drills the roof but holds it)Clover,Sam,go out! Clover:Okay...(flys out of the helicopter along with Sam) DiggiKkop:(releases the roof so it fells on him and Arkickson) Clover:I think this will go BOOM now!(flys in super speed) The plane explodes Clover:(lands)Carl?(pieces of helicopter start falling down)Carl?(looks around;Sam lands too) Sam:So?Any sign of Arkickson or Carl? Clover:Arkickson maybe.(looks at Arkickson covered in pieces of the helicopter)But Carl?No. Sam:Well,if Carl is dead,it counts as suicide. Clover:Wait a minute,why am i feeling like someone is touching me?(Ghostfreak shows) Ghostfreak:Boo! Clover-Sam:Ahh!Carl? Ghostfreak:Yep.(reverts back and falls on butt)Ouch.(Church's bell rings for midnight)It's midnight! Clover:Christmas! Clover-Carl-Sam:Yay! Later,at home... Carl:(gives Clover a gift package)Merry Christmas! Clover:What is it?(opens the box and surprises)750 $ boots?The one i wanted?YAY!Thanks!Wait a minute.Where did you get 750 $? Carl:Look at my wallet and you'll see.(xD;gives Sam an gift package)And Merry Christmas to you too! Sam:Wow,thanks!(opens the gift)100 inch Microscope 7500?But...Those can only be found in labs! Carl:I found it in the High-Tech Store,so... Sam:Thank you! Carl:You are very welcome. Sam:So...we bought you a present too! Carl:(curiously) Sam:You went crazy for something in Hardware store and you also didn't had money,so...here! Carl:(opens the gift)Super Hard-Disc Nano DVD-Player?YES!Oh,thank you!BTW,where is Clover? Sam:I am gonna look in the rooms. Carl:And i am gonna check something else.(looks in his wallet and realizes Clover taked his credit card)My credit card! Sam:Looks like no sign of Clover in here.(looks at Carl who is looking through the window)Um...Carl? Carl:She is gone to the mall,definately. Sam:How do you know? Carl:She stole my credit card AND my camionet! Sam:Lol. ENDING WISHES A picture of all characters(excluding villains)in Carl 10 shows Carl:As you know,it's Christmas.The day we care,we believe,and the day we love.So.We Wish You a Merry Christmas! Alex-Clover-Sam:We Wish You a Merry Christmas! Mia-Damian:We Wish You a Merry Christmas! All of them:And a Happy New Year! Episode ends. Category:Episodes